Une amitié trop parfaite
by petite.lyly
Summary: Epoque des Maraudeurs. La relation Lily James est vue sous un autre angle et l'amitié à une grande importance. Alors selon vous, qu'est ce qui est le plus important? L'amour ou l'amitié? Venez lire et laissez une petite review.
1. Retrouvailles agréables

**Bonjour à tous** (enfin je crois que je m'emballe un tout petit peu alors bonjour aux deux trois pèlerins qui ne savent pas trop ce qui font là et qui vont lire la suite de ma fic !)

Tout d'abord je dois dire que j'ai reçu mes TOUS TOUS PREMIERS REVIEWS et que ça fait du bien !

Alors à qui répondre ne premier ! je n'ai pas trop l'habitude alors on va bien voir ce que ça donne !

**Jamesie-cass** : mon premier review et plus que ça d'ailleurs ben oui voyons c'est ma beta aussi (et mon amie accessoirement !) je ferai mieux de ne pas trop rigoler parce que si elle se vexe je ne crois pas que je serai capable de publier mon chapitre seule ! (la honte …) Donc en attendant je remercie vraiment le chef de tout mon cœur !

**Angel1305 **: tu peux être considérée comme mon premier review offciel, sachant que jamesie est ma beta et une de mes meilleures amies mais bon ma vie on s'en fout peut être un peu ! en tout cas merci pour ton review, tu voulais la suite et bien la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Faby-Fan** : tu n'a pas trop tord du point de vue originalité je dois dire que c'est pas trop ça mais je crois que le deuxième chapitre rivalise un peu quand même enfin j'espère ! Pour ce qui est de Peter je crois que non je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à la question je le déteste évidemment mais (ne hurlez pas tous je vous en prie) je crois qu'à cet âge il devait avoir des bons côtés il n'aurait pas été ami avec les maraudeurs sinon quand même !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas moi j'adore écrire je le savais avant mais maintenant j'en suis sûre !

Bon trêve de bavardages parce que certaine vous le diront je suis très très bavarde !

**Chapitre 3 : les bonnes résolutions**

Nos amis s'habituèrent rapidement à vivre à 7 même s'ils rencontraient de petites altercations de temps en temps.

Les cours commencèrent vite et la dose de travail qu'ils avaient à faire était considérable. En effet, ils étaient tous en dernière année et les professeurs n'étaient pas tendres avec eux !

Bonjour Lily jolie dit Rémus en voyant notre petite se lever, tu as bien dormi ?

Parfaitement et toi ? lui répondit celle-ci

Euh, plutôt bien, sommeil un peu agité mais rien de grave, tu ferrais mieux de te dépêcher un peu si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour le cours du professeur Grings

C'est bien vrai, où sont les autres ?

Ils sont déjà descendus pour le petit déjeuner, je n'étais pas prêt alors je t'ai attendu

Merci, elle enfila sa robe et ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner

Sirius et James lui sautèrent dessus pour lui dire bonjour, ils étaient déjà bien agités pour l'heure qu'il était mais la demoiselle avait l'habitude. Elle avait tous les regards de la grande salle sur elle, évidemment elle venait de recevoir des bisous des deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école.

Comment vas-tu ma Lily jolie lui demanda James

Bien, très bien

Tu es prêtes Lily ? lui demanda Mary, on a cours dans moins de dix minutes

Oui, oui allons y, c'est ainsi que notre petite troupe se dirigea vers le deuxième étage pour recevoir un cours de DCFM

Comme d'habitude Lily était assise entre Mary et Rémus, la jeune fille aimait bavarder avec son amie et elle appréciait la concentration et les connaissances de son voisin. Il est vrai que Rémus était toujours plus calme que les autres maraudeurs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler.

A la suite de cette heure assez assommante, les filles allaient en cours de divination et les maraudeurs avaient une heure de libre.

A tout à l'heure mes beautés, hurla Sirius dans les escaliers, les demoiselles se retournèrent et lui firent toutes un magnifique sourire.

Sirius, Remus murmura James, il faut que je vous parle, on se rejoint dans la salle sur demande, à toute suite

Les amis se retrouvèrent tous les 4 dans la salle sur demande que James appréciait par-dessus tout

Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive James ? questionna Sirius

Voilà, repris celui-ci, nous sommes de plus en plus proche de nos demoiselles et je crois qu'il serait temps de tenter un vrai rapprochement, nous savons que nous pouvons leur faire confiance.

C'est vrai repris Rémus, tu as raison, nous faisons des conneries avec elles, nous rigolons bien mais nous devrions être plus proches, plus fraternels ou plus amants n'est ce pas Sirius !

Eh, un peu de respect, il est vrai que je m'entends très bien avec Mary mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée répondit Sirius

Moi en tout cas continua James je tiens à me rapprocher de Lily et j'espère que vous serez tous corrects avec elle et ses amis

Bien sûr James, répondirent nos amis

Le déjeuner arriva et nos charmantes demoiselles rejoignirent les maraudeurs dans la grande salle.

Alors comment c'était cette super heure de divination ? demanda Sirius en rigolant

Une horreur, selon Miss Trelawney Lily va mourir dans un ou deux jours pas plus répondit Mary, se qui plongea notre petite troupe dans un fou rire qui dura plus d'une demi heure. Tous les maraudeurs trouvaient une mort différente à Lily, selon James elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque en apercevant son corps et selon Sirius, James allait la tuer par amour !

A cet instant, notre petite troupe fut stoppée par l'arrivée d'un hibou dans la grande salle

Ce n'est pas l'heure du courrier chuchota Emy

L'hibou était très grand, il tenait une grosse enveloppe entre les griffes et se dirigeait lentement vers Lily, la jeune demoiselle fut très surprise, pris la lettre et l'ouvrit

Ma chère Lily,

Je sais que cette lettre va te faire beaucoup de mal mais ton père et moi devons prendre une décision. Pécunia devient de plus en plus insupportable, elle refuse de voir une photo de toi dans la maison, d'entendre parler de toi ou de te voir pendant les vacances. Tu sais que la situation est très difficile pour nous, elle va très mal, mange de moins et moins et ses résultats scolaires sont en constante baisse. Nous nous devons de faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Tu sais que je t'aime très fort et que je suis très fière de toi mais ton père a du mal à supporter mes querelles avec Pécunia et nous nous disputons de plus en plus souvent. Il m'a même parler de divorce il n'y a pas très longtemps à la suite d'une forte dispute avec Pétunia qui refusait d'être à la maison quand tu rentrerais pour les vacances d'été. Nous en avons un peu parlé avec les parents de James et les parents de Mary que nous aimons beaucoup et ils sont prêts à nous aider et à t'accueillir plus souvent. Je pense que la meilleure solution est que tu ne reviennes plus à la maison le temps qu'elle se calme et qu'elle accepte la situation. Nous continuerons à nous écrire, et les Potter t'hébergerons un moins cet été, ensuite tu ira chez Mary, je suis désolée ma chérie, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autre solution, nous t'aimons très fort

Ta maman

Qu'est ce qui se passe Lily jolie lui demanda Mary mais il était déjà trop tard, Lily avait quitté la grande salle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mary et Emy voulurent la suivre mais James les en empêcha, il avait reçu un hibou de sa mère lui expliquant la situation et il voulait consoler Lily tout seul

Non les filles, s'il vous plait, laissaient moi faire implora James en regardant les filles de son visage le plus triste et sérieux

Vas y lui répondit Emy mais fait attention à elle s'il te plait

Ne t'inquiète pas lui répondit celui-ci et il partit en courant de la grande salle sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentards

Lily venait d'arriver devant la salle sur demande, elle pensa très fort à ce qu'elle espérait y trouver et poussa doucement la porte. Elle se rendit vite compte que son vœux avait été exaucé, elle se trouvait devant une magnifique piscine d'eau claire et un poste diffusait de la musique classique moldue. Elle trouva différents maillots sur une chaise et en choisie un deux pièces vert qui la mettait très bien en valeur. Elle plongea et se sentie renaître quand l'eau enlaça son corps.

James savait où la trouver, il courrait dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la salle sur demande, il frappa mais elle n'entendait pas alors il poussa doucement la porte et la trouva. Elle était magnifique, mouillée dans son petit maillot et elle nageait comme une sirène. Elle le vit et se mit à hurler :

Potter qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu croyais que je serai tellement malheureuse que tu pourrais enfin m'avoir

Pas du tout répondit celui-ci plutôt déçu de la façon dont Lily prenait la chose, je suis au courant dit il

Quoi, tu as lu mas lettre ?

Pas du tout, maman m'a envoyé un hibou hier, je suis désolé, ils trouveront vite une solution je te promet

Elle vit une pointe de gentillesse et de tristesse dans ses yeux et se calma, il l'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Il lui carressa ses cheveux pendant plus de 10 minutes et il relâcha son étreinte

je ne savais pas que tu aimais te baigner

Si j'ai toujours aimé ça, ça me calme quand je suis trop énervée ou en colère

Tu acceptes que je me baigne avec toi lui demanda t-il dans une grande douceur

Bien sûr

Il mit un maillot de bain dans une cabine et il plongea pour rejoindre sa belle. Celle-ci, dormant dans le même dortoir avait l'habitude de la voir en boxer mais elle était toujours surprise du corps musclé qu'il avait. Il tourna autour d'elle et se it à l'éclabousser. Nos deux amis se donnèrent alors à une vive bataille d'eau qui les épuisa rapidement. Ils retournèrent dans les cabines pour ce rhabiller et ils quittèrent la pièce

Ils remontèrent tous les deux à la salle commune et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Lily paraissait toujours aussi triste, elle expliqua l'histoire et la lettre à Mary et Emy qui furent adorables avec elle. Elle leur raconta que James était allé la rejoindre et suite à cette réplique, Mary comprit. Mary connaissait mieux la jeune fille que n'importe qui, elle savait regarder et interpréter ses beaux yeux verts et là elle avait compris. Elle ne put rien dire avant d'être seule avec Lily.

Emy, lança Mary, si tu allais te laver avant qu'on descende déjeuner

Tu as raison répondit celle-ci, je n'aurai pas le temps sinon

Mary avait réussi son coup, Emy était sortie du dortoir et elle allait enfin pouvoir parler

Tu l'aimes murmura Mary

Quoi ? mais de qui tu parles

Arrêtes, lui répondit Mary, pas à moi Lily, nous savons toutes les deux que je sais voir dans tes yeux et que j'ai raison

Lily paraissait gênée mais elle ne voulait pas mentir à son amie

Tu as raison dit elle calmement, je ne le voulais pas je te promet, je me suis toujours obligée à penser qu'il était irrespectueux, prétentieux mais je n'y arrive plus. Tu sais il est adorable avec moi mais Emy ne me le pardonnerait jamais

Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour elle, je comprends que c'est difficile mais l'amour n'est pas contrôlable, tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ton coeur et de ton corps.

Si, il le faut lui répondit Lily, aller, on doit aller prendre notre petit déjeuner si on ne veut pas arriver en retard. Je te fais confiance Mary chérie, tu n'en parles à personne surtout pas à James ou à Emy

Ne t'inquiètes pas lui répondit celle-ci et nos deux amis quittèrent le dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune

**FINI ! ça y est j'ai réussi, il est fini, il est fini ! **

**J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu et qu'en plus vous me laisserez un review pour me le dire (ben oui parce que sinon je ne le saurai jamais moi si ça vous plait ou pas !) **


	2. La nouveauté de l'année

**Comme d'habitude : disclamer: rien de tout ce magnifique univers n'est à moi mais tout appartient à JK Rowling (hélas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher je trouve ça triste !) seul Emy et Mary sortent de mon imagination**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**  
**

**Chapitre 2 : la nouveauté de l'année**

Les amis entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle où allait avoir lieu la répartition des élèves de première année, les maraudeurs avaient alors prévu des augmentateurs de voix que James et Sirius avaient acheté chez Zonko pendant l'été.

Il s'agissait de toutes petites plaques à coller sur la langue et qui permettaient d'avoir une voix aussi puissante que derrière un micro, les maraudeurs en avaient un chacun pour applaudir les nouveaux Gryffondor et surtout pour huer les petits Serpentards !

A la fin de la répartition, très mouvementée comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Dumbledore commença son discours annuel de début d'année, comme d'habitude, interdiction de se balader la nuit dans la forêt interdite…Nos maraudeurs ne prirent pas la peine d'écouter sachant qu'ils ne respecteraient jamais ces règles !

- Attention, il y a une petite nouveauté dans le règlement qui va vous plaire, à cet instant, la grande salle devint plus silencieuse que jamais.

- En effet, nous pensons, avec l'ensemble des professeurs, qu'il est tant de moderniser un peu notre vieux système. De nouveaux dortoirs vont être mis à votre disposition dès ce soir, ils sont composés de 8 lits chacun et peuvent accueillir filles et garçons. D'un seul coup toute la salle se leva et montra sa joie de façon très bruyante !

- Attention, attention, tous les lits ont été soumis à un sortilège de rejet, en effet, une seule et unique personne pourra dormir dedans, les maraudeurs eurent la vilaine impression que le professeur avait déposé sur eux un regard plutôt insistant !

- Sirius murmura James, on arrivera à trouver le contre sort un jour ou l'autre !

- Eh les filles, dit Remus à l'intention de Lily, Emy et Mary, vous venez dans notre dortoir ?

Les filles avaient bien pensé qu'ils leur proposeraient mais elles n'étaient pas très rassurées quant au fait d'ouvrir un peu plus leur vie privée à ces garçons si particuliers. De plus, elles allaient faire des jalouses, beaucoup de jalouses, si elles acceptaient

- Sirius fixa Mary de son regard ravageur, s'il te plait Mary chérie (il est vrai que Sirius avait toujours était plus proche de Mary, il ne l'avait pas forcément souhaité au début mais il était très content comme ça. En effet tout le monde savait que James en pinçait pour notre jolie Lily, que celle-ci rembarrait à chacune de ses nombreuses demandes, et que Remus était très attaché à Emy).

- J'accepte, répondit Lily mais à une seule condition, mon lit sera éloigné de celui de James !

Cette réplique entraîna un fou rire dans la petite troupe et seul James paraissait un tantinet déçu.

- Bien sûr répondit Sirius, vous vous mettrez où vous voulez, on a qu'à faire un deal, on vous laisse rentrer en première et vous choisissez vos lits d'accord ?

- Oki ! répondirent les trois filles. Sur ce, elles montèrent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors en vitesse pour choisirent le dortoir le plus proche de la salle commune.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Lily lui demanda Emy sur le chemin, c'est vrai qu'ils sont gentils mais ils manquent parfois de respect envers la gente féminine !

- Ne t'inquiète pas lui répondit Lily, ils sauront nous respecter, je te le promet et puis il y a quand même Remus et Peter qui sont plus calmes et qui travaillent beaucoup plus souvent que les autres.

Elles regardèrent en silence le dortoir qui était magnifique, Dumbledore avait installé dans chacun d'eux, quatre rangées de deux lits superposés, deux sur chaque mur, ils étaient recouverts de petits rideaux rouges en velours qui les cachaient et les rendaient très agréables à voir. Il y avait deux grandes armoires de chaque côté et une petite salle de bain. Lily choisie le lit jumeau le plus proche de la porte et celui du haut bien sûr ! Elle sauta dessus un instant et vit ses affaires apparaîtrent au pied du lit.

- C'est moi ici !

- Ah non Lily tu es toujours en haut répliqua Mary

- Trop tard lui lança la jeune fille dans un fou rire

- D'accord alors moi je me met en haut aussi mais juste en face et je garde le lit du dessous pour Sirius na na nère !

- Je m'en fous moi lui répondit Lily

- Et toi Emy tu te mets où ? lui demandèrent les deux amis

- Euh en dessous de toi Lily ça te va ?

- Bien sûr ma puce lui répondit celle-ci

- Bon vous avez fini les filles ? questionna Sirius en entrant dans leur dortoir

- Sirius, je t'ai réservé le lit sous le mien, murmura Mary (elle était bien plus directe que ces deux amies et n'était pas prête à attendre la fin de l'année pour sortir avec son Sirius !)

- Merci ma Mary chérie lui répondit Sirius, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi

- Bon je suppose Lily que le lit qui est en dessous du tien n'est pas pour moi

- Tu supposes très bien James, il est pour Emy et tu as intérêt à te mettre loin de moi je te préviens !

- D'accord Lily jolie je vais me mettre juste à coté du lit des amoureux, et je vous préviens vous deux pas de bêtises pendant la nuit !

- Si ça ne te dérange pas Peter lança Remus je vais me mettre sous James parce que toi tu as le sommeil agité !

Toute la petite troupe fixa Peter et plongea dans un fou rire assez impressionnant !

- Allez y allez y, rigolez je m'en fout bougonna Peter, ça me va très bien d'être seul sur mon lit d'abord !

Toutes leurs affaires étaient arrivées et les filles commençaient déjà le rangement

- Il va falloir établir des règles lança Lily, alors Remus c'est toi le plus sérieux

- Eh, et nous Lily répondirent Sirius et James, on est sérieux nous !

- Mais bien sûr ! Alors Remus sort un bout de parchemin s'il te plait et écrit :

**_Avis aux utilisateurs de ce dortoir, _**

Règle n°1 : il est interdit de fouiller ou de regarder dans les affaires des autres même si elles traînent !

Règle n°2 : il est interdit de laisser traîner des affaires !

Règle n°3 : quand il y a un désaccord c'est toujours la majorité qui gagne sauf quand il s'agit de travailler.

- N'écris pas ça protesta Sirius

- Méfie toi Sirius, n'embête pas Lily si tu veux toujours que je dorme au dessus de toi conseilla Mary

- Bien sûr Mary chérie, vas y continue Lily ironisa Sirius

Alors, règle n°4 : tout le monde à la droit à son intimité et il y aura une soirée fille par semaine, les garçons vous resterez dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque et il y aura aussi une soirée pour vous ok ?

Tout le monde accepta même si Sirius n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais le regard de Mary lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se taire pour une fois

Pour commencer toute notre petite équipe rangea ses affaires, moment qui se transforma rapidement en fou rire collectif.

En effet, les filles avaient décidés de prendre une des armoires pour elles trois et de laisser l'autre aux garçons. Ceux-ci étaient très intrigués par les sous vêtements de nos demoiselles

- Lily jolie, ne me dit pas que tu portes ça sous tes robes ? lança Sirius en lui tendant un string noir plutôt sexy

- Range ça tout de suite Sirius, tu ne te souviens déjà plus de la règle n°1

- Allez Lily montre nous juste une fois après on ne t'embête plus, promis répondit James

- Reste calme James, alors euh, Lily était apparemment de plus en plus gênée

- Vous ne voyait pas que vous la mettait mal à l'aise notre Lily jolie, dit Remus qui volait au secours de notre petite, elle n'a pas à vous montrer ses dessous quand même

- Merci Mumus répondit Lily soulagée

Nos trois filles décidèrent d'aller se doucher et de se coucher pas trop tard pour être en forme le lendemain matin.

- Je vous préviens les gars, si j'en vois un seul essayer de regarder à travers la serrure je le tue sur place comprit ? hurla Mary

Sur cette réplique, les filles quittèrent le dortoir en direction de la salle de bain.

- Lily, chuchota Mary, si on leur faisait une petite surprise histoire de les tester un peu

- A quoi tu penses ? répondit Lily

- Alors moi je sors, une serviette autour du corps et je vais chercher trois jolies nuisettes en satin, on verra bien comment ils réagiront à ça

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, dit Emy, non parce que vous vous êtes grandes mais moi je ne suis pas faites comme vous

Emy était en effet bien plus discrète et plus complexé que les deux autres, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas exactement le même corps, elle était un peu plus petite, mais elle avait un vrai visage d'ange. Elle était brune, avait des cheveux fins coupés assez courts et qui lui arrivaient juste au début du cou, elle avait de très jolis yeux noisettes qui pétillaient dès qu'elle était de bonne humeur, ce qui arrivait très souvent, et un corps plutôt appréciable. En effet elle était plus petite que les deux autres mais elle était très bien faite selon nos maraudeurs.

- Ma puce, lui répondit Lily tu sais très bien que ton corps ferrait craquer la moitié de gars de Poudlard et surtout Remus qui est dans la pièce à côté, d'ailleurs où vous en êtes ?

- Tu sais, lui répondit la jeune fille, on est ami et puis ça me va très bien comme ça. De toutes façons vous êtes au courant que je préfère James même s'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi hélas !

- Il te remarquera un jour ma puce, lui dit Lily, mais vraiment je ne te comprends pas, tu sais je l'aime beaucoup mais il est trop sûr de lui et pas assez respectueux envers nous pour le moment

Pendant que les deux demoiselles discutaient, Mary mis son plan à exécution, elle sortit de la salle de bain une serviette enroulée autour du buste et qui ne lui cachait pas plus que le début des cuisses. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et avança sans faire de bruit vers son armoire. Les garçons étaient train de faire leur première bataille de polochons de l'année quand Sirius stoppa net, se prenant par la suite un polochon en pleine face.

- Eh oh Sirius tu rêves ou quoi ? lui demanda Remus

Tous les regards suivirent celui de Sirius et se posèrent sur Mary, une charmante demoiselle de 1m76 qui était en serviette et qui les regardait malicieusement

- J'adore le nouveau concept des dortoirs lança Sirius en se rapprochant de sa belle

Il est vrai que Mary était vraiment mignonne, elle avait de longs cheveux brins légèrement ondulés, des yeux bleus et surtout une très belle poitrine, bien mise en valeur par la serviette qui commençait à se détacher

Mary avait trouver ce qui lui fallait mais voulais juste s'amuser un peu, elle avança jusqu'au milieu du dortoir tel un mannequin, elle fit un petit tour puis elle retourna dans la salle de bain.

- Alors ? demanda Emy

- Ils étaient fous, surtout Sirius répondit Mary

- Tant mieux enchaîna Lily, c'est lui que tu veux ! tu nous as trouvé nos tenus alors ?

- Tenez, Mary tendit 3 jolies nuisettes, une verte pour Lily, couleur qui faisait ressortir ces magnifiques yeux verts et son teint pâle, une rouge pour Mary ce qui la transformait en sex-bomb et une bleu pale plus discrète pour Emy mais qui lui allait tout de même très bien

- Bon il serait peut être temps de se laver maintenant les filles non, proposa Lily, il était tout de même 22h15 et nous avons cours de DCFM demain matin à 8h

Les trois amis entrèrent dans trois cabines et se mirent à chanter, ce qui intrigua les garçons qui avaient repris leur bataille

- Lily chante nous quelque chose s'il te plait demanda Emy

- Mais, je sais pas moi tu ne crois pas que les garçons vont nous entendre non ?

- Bien sûr que non ne t'inquiètes pas répondit Mary même si elle savait très bien que c'était faux

- Bon d'accord alors mais vous voulez entendre quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi, euh une chanson moldu tu sais celle que j'aime bien, lui répondit Emy

- Alors hum hum, Lily commença :

Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher,

Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer,

On me dit qu'aujourd'hui,

On me dit que les autres font ainsi,

Je ne suis pas les autres

Avant que l'on se gâche,

Avant que l'on se casse,

Il faut que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur

Si tu l'emportes ailleurs

Même si dans tes danses

D'autre danse tes heures

J'irai chercher ton âme,

Dans les froids dans les flammes,

Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne

- Waouh hurla James de l'autre côté de la pièce

Elle devint alors toute rouge, c'est vrai qu'elle avait une très belle voie mais aucun des maraudeurs ne l'avaient encore entendue et elle aurait bien aimé qu'ils ne l'entendent jamais pour être honnête. Elle sortit de sa cabine en trombe rejointe par les deux autres filles

- Ce n'est rien Lily jolie lui dit Emy pour la rassurer, tu as une très belle voix et ils l'auraient entendu un jour ou l'autre

Les trois filles passèrent leurs nuisettes et se détachèrent les cheveux qui étaient encore mouillés pour Mary et Lily, Emy qui avait des cheveux beaucoup plus courts avait eu le temps de les sécher. Il faut dire que nos trois filles étaient plutôt magnifiques ce soir et qu'il allait être dur pour les maraudeurs de ne rien dire.

Nos trois beautés sortirent de la salle de bain sous les sifflets des maraudeurs. Elles les regardèrent et allèrent doucement chacune à leurs lits

- Vous le fait exprès ou quoi ? lança James, vous voulez voir si on vous viole ou pas pendant la nuit ?

- C'est vrai que si vous nous faites se défiler tous les soirs ça va être dur, repris Sirius.

- Ben quoi, vous croyiez qu'on allait dormir en pyjama de contons avec des nounours dessus répliqua Mary

- Non mais on avait pas forcément imaginé ça dit Remus calmement et visiblement plus gêné que ces amis

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout répondit Peter

- Tu es encore là toi lança Lily, ils ne t'ont pas encore mis dehors

Toute la pièce se figea et explosa de rire suite à la réplique de Lily. Il est vrai que personne n'était réellement attaché à Peter mais il avait toujours été là.

- Les filles, vous n'allez toutes de même pas vous coucher sans nous dire au revoir ni bonne nuit, répliqua James

- Tu peut toujours courir James lui répondit violement Lily

- Quand même Lily jolie, vous nous avez toujours dit au revoir le soir l'année dernière répondit doucement Remus

- C'est vrai Lily il faut le reconnaître dit Mary en se levant pour aller saluer ses amis, elle fit un bisou sur les joues de James, Remus et Peter et pris son Sirius dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, ce qui était plutôt habituel

- Bonne nuit Mary chérie lui murmura t'il avant de lui embrasser la joue

Lily fit de même mais elle ne s'attarda sur personne quant à Emy elle fit un court câlin à Remus qui lui aussi en avait l'habitude

- Bonne nuit dirent ils tous en cœur et les lumières s'éteignirent comme par magie !

Fin , j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me donnerez des nouvelles ! j'en remettrai un bientôt, pour le moment j'avance vite car je suis en vacances mais ne prenez pas trop l'habitude svp !


	3. De bonnes réoslutions

**Bonjour à tous** (enfin je crois que je m'emballe un tout petit peu alors bonjour aux deux trois pèlerins qui ne savent pas trop ce qui font là et qui vont lire la suite de ma fic !)

Tout d'abord je dois dire que j'ai reçu mes TOUS TOUS PREMIERS REVIEWS et que ça fait du bien !

Alors à qui répondre ne premier ! je n'ai pas trop l'habitude alors on va bien voir ce que ça donne !

**Jamesie-cass** : mon premier review et plus que ça d'ailleurs ben oui voyons c'est ma beta aussi (et mon amie accessoirement !) je ferai mieux de ne pas trop rigoler parce que si elle se vexe je ne crois pas que je serai capable de publier mon chapitre seule ! (la honte …) Donc en attendant je remercie vraiment le chef de tout mon cœur !

**Angel1305 **: tu peux être considérée comme mon premier review offciel, sachant que jamesie est ma beta et une de mes meilleures amies mais bon ma vie on s'en fout peut être un peu ! en tout cas merci pour ton review, tu voulais la suite et bien la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Faby-Fan** : tu n'a pas trop tord du point de vue originalité je dois dire que c'est pas trop ça mais je crois que le deuxième chapitre rivalise un peu quand même enfin j'espère ! Pour ce qui est de Peter je crois que non je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à la question je le déteste évidemment mais (ne hurlez pas tous je vous en prie) je crois qu'à cet âge il devait avoir des bons côtés il n'aurait pas été ami avec les maraudeurs sinon quand même !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas moi j'adore écrire je le savais avant mais maintenant j'en suis sûre !

Bon trêve de bavardages parce que certaine vous le diront je suis très très bavarde !

Désolé j'ai fait un tout tout petit oubli mais alors vraiment petit pour dire que RIEN NE M'APPARTIENS ! et non je ne suis qu'une méchante petite voleuse qui a pris les idée d'une autre que nous connaissons et vénérons tous ! JK Rowling !

**Chapitre 3 : les bonnes résolutions**

Nos amis s'habituèrent rapidement à vivre à 7 même s'ils rencontraient de petites altercations de temps en temps.

Les cours commencèrent vite et la dose de travail qu'ils avaient à faire était considérable. En effet, ils étaient tous en dernière année et les professeurs n'étaient pas tendres avec eux !

Bonjour Lily jolie dit Rémus en voyant notre petite se lever, tu as bien dormi ?

Parfaitement et toi ? lui répondit celle-ci

Euh, plutôt bien, sommeil un peu agité mais rien de grave, tu ferrais mieux de te dépêcher un peu si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour le cours du professeur Grings

C'est bien vrai, où sont les autres ?

Ils sont déjà descendus pour le petit déjeuner, je n'étais pas prêt alors je t'ai attendu

Merci, elle enfila sa robe et ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner

Sirius et James lui sautèrent dessus pour lui dire bonjour, ils étaient déjà bien agités pour l'heure qu'il était mais la demoiselle avait l'habitude. Elle avait tous les regards de la grande salle sur elle, évidemment elle venait de recevoir des bisous des deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école.

Comment vas-tu ma Lily jolie lui demanda James

Bien, très bien

Tu es prêtes Lily ? lui demanda Mary, on a cours dans moins de dix minutes

Oui, oui allons y, c'est ainsi que notre petite troupe se dirigea vers le deuxième étage pour recevoir un cours de DCFM

Comme d'habitude Lily était assise entre Mary et Rémus, la jeune fille aimait bavarder avec son amie et elle appréciait la concentration et les connaissances de son voisin. Il est vrai que Rémus était toujours plus calme que les autres maraudeurs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler.

A la suite de cette heure assez assommante, les filles allaient en cours de divination et les maraudeurs avaient une heure de libre.

A tout à l'heure mes beautés, hurla Sirius dans les escaliers, les demoiselles se retournèrent et lui firent toutes un magnifique sourire.

Sirius, Remus murmura James, il faut que je vous parle, on se rejoint dans la salle sur demande, à toute suite

Les amis se retrouvèrent tous les 4 dans la salle sur demande que James appréciait par-dessus tout

Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive James ? questionna Sirius

Voilà, repris celui-ci, nous sommes de plus en plus proche de nos demoiselles et je crois qu'il serait temps de tenter un vrai rapprochement, nous savons que nous pouvons leur faire confiance.

C'est vrai repris Rémus, tu as raison, nous faisons des conneries avec elles, nous rigolons bien mais nous devrions être plus proches, plus fraternels ou plus amants n'est ce pas Sirius !

Eh, un peu de respect, il est vrai que je m'entends très bien avec Mary mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée répondit Sirius

Moi en tout cas continua James je tiens à me rapprocher de Lily et j'espère que vous serez tous corrects avec elle et ses amis

Bien sûr James, répondirent nos amis

Le déjeuner arriva et nos charmantes demoiselles rejoignirent les maraudeurs dans la grande salle.

Alors comment c'était cette super heure de divination ? demanda Sirius en rigolant

Une horreur, selon Miss Trelawney Lily va mourir dans un ou deux jours pas plus répondit Mary, se qui plongea notre petite troupe dans un fou rire qui dura plus d'une demi heure. Tous les maraudeurs trouvaient une mort différente à Lily, selon James elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque en apercevant son corps et selon Sirius, James allait la tuer par amour !

A cet instant, notre petite troupe fut stoppée par l'arrivée d'un hibou dans la grande salle

Ce n'est pas l'heure du courrier chuchota Emy

L'hibou était très grand, il tenait une grosse enveloppe entre les griffes et se dirigeait lentement vers Lily, la jeune demoiselle fut très surprise, pris la lettre et l'ouvrit

Ma chère Lily,

Je sais que cette lettre va te faire beaucoup de mal mais ton père et moi devons prendre une décision. Pécunia devient de plus en plus insupportable, elle refuse de voir une photo de toi dans la maison, d'entendre parler de toi ou de te voir pendant les vacances. Tu sais que la situation est très difficile pour nous, elle va très mal, mange de moins et moins et ses résultats scolaires sont en constante baisse. Nous nous devons de faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Tu sais que je t'aime très fort et que je suis très fière de toi mais ton père a du mal à supporter mes querelles avec Pécunia et nous nous disputons de plus en plus souvent. Il m'a même parler de divorce il n'y a pas très longtemps à la suite d'une forte dispute avec Pétunia qui refusait d'être à la maison quand tu rentrerais pour les vacances d'été. Nous en avons un peu parlé avec les parents de James et les parents de Mary que nous aimons beaucoup et ils sont prêts à nous aider et à t'accueillir plus souvent. Je pense que la meilleure solution est que tu ne reviennes plus à la maison le temps qu'elle se calme et qu'elle accepte la situation. Nous continuerons à nous écrire, et les Potter t'hébergerons un moins cet été, ensuite tu ira chez Mary, je suis désolée ma chérie, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autre solution, nous t'aimons très fort

Ta maman

Qu'est ce qui se passe Lily jolie lui demanda Mary mais il était déjà trop tard, Lily avait quitté la grande salle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mary et Emy voulurent la suivre mais James les en empêcha, il avait reçu un hibou de sa mère lui expliquant la situation et il voulait consoler Lily tout seul

Non les filles, s'il vous plait, laissaient moi faire implora James en regardant les filles de son visage le plus triste et sérieux

Vas y lui répondit Emy mais fait attention à elle s'il te plait

Ne t'inquiète pas lui répondit celui-ci et il partit en courant de la grande salle sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentards

Lily venait d'arriver devant la salle sur demande, elle pensa très fort à ce qu'elle espérait y trouver et poussa doucement la porte. Elle se rendit vite compte que son vœux avait été exaucé, elle se trouvait devant une magnifique piscine d'eau claire et un poste diffusait de la musique classique moldue. Elle trouva différents maillots sur une chaise et en choisie un deux pièces vert qui la mettait très bien en valeur. Elle plongea et se sentie renaître quand l'eau enlaça son corps.

James savait où la trouver, il courrait dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la salle sur demande, il frappa mais elle n'entendait pas alors il poussa doucement la porte et la trouva. Elle était magnifique, mouillée dans son petit maillot et elle nageait comme une sirène. Elle le vit et se mit à hurler :

Potter qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu croyais que je serai tellement malheureuse que tu pourrais enfin m'avoir

Pas du tout répondit celui-ci plutôt déçu de la façon dont Lily prenait la chose, je suis au courant dit il

Quoi, tu as lu mas lettre ?

Pas du tout, maman m'a envoyé un hibou hier, je suis désolé, ils trouveront vite une solution je te promet

Elle vit une pointe de gentillesse et de tristesse dans ses yeux et se calma, il l'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Il lui carressa ses cheveux pendant plus de 10 minutes et il relâcha son étreinte

je ne savais pas que tu aimais te baigner

Si j'ai toujours aimé ça, ça me calme quand je suis trop énervée ou en colère

Tu acceptes que je me baigne avec toi lui demanda t-il dans une grande douceur

Bien sûr

Il mit un maillot de bain dans une cabine et il plongea pour rejoindre sa belle. Celle-ci, dormant dans le même dortoir avait l'habitude de la voir en boxer mais elle était toujours surprise du corps musclé qu'il avait. Il tourna autour d'elle et se it à l'éclabousser. Nos deux amis se donnèrent alors à une vive bataille d'eau qui les épuisa rapidement. Ils retournèrent dans les cabines pour ce rhabiller et ils quittèrent la pièce

Ils remontèrent tous les deux à la salle commune et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Lily paraissait toujours aussi triste, elle expliqua l'histoire et la lettre à Mary et Emy qui furent adorables avec elle. Elle leur raconta que James était allé la rejoindre et suite à cette réplique, Mary comprit. Mary connaissait mieux la jeune fille que n'importe qui, elle savait regarder et interpréter ses beaux yeux verts et là elle avait compris. Elle ne put rien dire avant d'être seule avec Lily.

Emy, lança Mary, si tu allais te laver avant qu'on descende déjeuner

Tu as raison répondit celle-ci, je n'aurai pas le temps sinon

Mary avait réussi son coup, Emy était sortie du dortoir et elle allait enfin pouvoir parler

Tu l'aimes murmura Mary

Quoi ? mais de qui tu parles

Arrêtes, lui répondit Mary, pas à moi Lily, nous savons toutes les deux que je sais voir dans tes yeux et que j'ai raison

Lily paraissait gênée mais elle ne voulait pas mentir à son amie

Tu as raison dit elle calmement, je ne le voulais pas je te promet, je me suis toujours obligée à penser qu'il était irrespectueux, prétentieux mais je n'y arrive plus. Tu sais il est adorable avec moi mais Emy ne me le pardonnerait jamais

Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour elle, je comprends que c'est difficile mais l'amour n'est pas contrôlable, tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ton coeur et de ton corps.

Si, il le faut lui répondit Lily, aller, on doit aller prendre notre petit déjeuner si on ne veut pas arriver en retard. Je te fais confiance Mary chérie, tu n'en parles à personne surtout pas à James ou à Emy

Ne t'inquiètes pas lui répondit celle-ci et nos deux amis quittèrent le dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune

**FINI ! ça y est j'ai réussi, il est fini, il est fini ! **

**J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu et qu'en plus vous me laisserez un review pour me le dire (ben oui parce que sinon je ne le saurai jamais moi si ça vous plait ou pas !) **


End file.
